Wicked (Earth-616)
, | Relatives = Unidentified parents (deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Genosha | Gender = Female | Height = 5'1" | Weight = 99 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = Genoshan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Depowered mutant, repowered by Terrigenesis | PlaceOfBirth = Presumably Genosha | Creators = Chris Claremont; Aaron Lopresti | First = Excalibur Vol 3 #1 | HistoryText = Not much is known about Wicked. She was one of the few survivors of the attack on Genosha's capital Hammer Bay. Right before the attack she had a fight with her mother about what she was wearing (her attire is very much associated with the Gothic subculture). Her mother shouted that she was wicked, right before their house was destroyed by the Sentinels. Professor X arrived on Genosha after the Sentinel attack attempting to help the survivors. No one knows how she survived, but she was next seen following Charles Xavier as he trekked his way through the island. Xavier invited her and her companion Freakshow to be his students and they unofficially accepted. Later on that day, Wicked saved Magneto --believed to be dead but in reality hiding on the island-- from the blades of Callisto who had been sent by Storm to keep an eye on Xavier. When Callisto battled Wicked's spirits, it was discovered that when the ghosts were hurt Wicked felt the pain instead. With these members and the later additions of Shola Inkose and Omega Sentinel they formed a basic team with the mission of rebuilding the island of Genosha and finding survivors and refugees scattered throughout the island. They successfully found a gray-skinned mutant named Broadband, gifted with the power to tap into all forms of electronic communications and project them to others, Book, a former librarian who is a vast repository of knowledge, and the unwilling ally Dark Beast. M-Day Following M-Day, Wicked was among the depowered mutants, as well as the rest of the Genoshan Excalibur. Desperate to gain her powers back, she took a huff of the Terrigen Mists that Quicksilver was offering and regained her powers. However, with her powers enhanced by the Mists, she was encountered by the spirits of her deceased parents, who condemned her, saying she had left them to die, and that she was a "nasty, selfish little tramp", until she made them go away. She was later taken into medical care with the other refugees by the O*N*E, at the same hospital where Callisto had been sent when her powers overwhelmed her. Before leaving, she promised to Magneto that she would come back. The effects of the Mists eventually wore off, leaving her powerless once more. | Powers = Necroplasmic Psionic Manifestations: Ability to summon necroplasmic residue left behind by the death of living beings and manifest them as ghost-like entities to do her bidding, which was an overwhelming ability on an island where 16 million people had died. Whether these were spirits of individuals or non-specific recombination's of spiritual remnants was never revealed. The psychic manifestations she summoned were transparent and floated about like traditional ghosts, as well as possessing the ability to become tangible or intangible upon will. As well as control the ghostly density of her summoned psychic manifestations she can also use them to interact with solid objects distances away such as for attacking, scouting and even protection. Currently it is unknown if Wicked can change or mold the forms of creation though it highly likely as she briefly used them as a shield for protection. It maybe even possible for her to form force fields and concussive blasts from the residue she manipulates. *''Empathic Link'': However, she shared some type of empathic link with the apparitions, feeling their pain if they were injured. Fortunately, she could incorporate others into the empathic link she shared with her creations to ease the pain or experience the same sensory input her ghosts were experiencing. Her empathic and telepathic connection with apparitions also allows for her see what they see, speak and hear through the manifestations. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wicked_%28comics%29 | Links = }} Category:Summoning Category:Empaths Category:Terrigenesis Category:Depowered Mutants Category:Depowered Mutants Terrigenesis-Repowered Category:M-Day Depowered Category:Necromancy Category:Psychic Weapon Category:Depowered Terrigenesis-Mutates